SUMMARY Complex research programs, such as the proposed TMRC, compel the integration of multiple disciplines, collaborators and sites, consideration of strict timelines, compliance with ethical and quality norms, and optimization of specific allocated resources. Efficient management platforms and clear communication channels are required to facilitate research activities. The overall aim of the Administrative Core is to provide an efficient management platform that will allow the TMRC scientists to function optimally and to effectively support the achievement of the TMRC objectives. This will be achieved through the following Specific aims: Aim 1. Ensure that the TMRC research projects and cores function in an integrated fashion, and are conducted on time, within the established budget, and in compliance with the required quality standards. Aim 2. Provide relevant research skill-building opportunities and research compliance training for the professional development of TMRC staff. Aim 3. Strengthen the US Federal grants management capacity of CIDEIM The Administrative Core team will administer the program and project funds with the support of the CIDEIM Administration Unit and Research and Training support Units. Program administration will include monitoring and evaluation of TMRC activities and communication with the NIAID Scientific Officer, facilitation of program- related internal and external communication, and coordination of program logistical needs (including travel, personnel issues and purchasing). The Administrative Core Team will oversee compliance of TMRC research endeavors with good research practice guidelines and ethical requirements, and will collaborate with the Clinical Core on integrating lessons learned in this area with the Quality Assurance initiatives at the institutional level. Training needs for the TMRC staff will be identified in collaboration with the PIs and Leaders, and relevant training opportunities facilitated. The Administrative Core will also direct efforts towards strengthening the grants management capacity of CIDEIM through a training partnership with the Office of Research Administration from University of Maryland (ORA-UM). Through this collaboration, the Administrative Core team and the Administration Unit of CIDEIM will have access to established short courses on federal administrative requirements and compliance. Specific areas of improvement in the federal grants and financial management of CIDEIM identified in during a recent Foreign Organization System Review (FOS) conducted by an NIH contractor, and the plan to address these will be implemented in concert with the Administrative Unit and our external auditor. Progress and permanent updating will be monitored through programmed meetings with the Administrative Unit and General Director and TMRC Principal investigators and Core leaders.